Father Needs to Get a Room
by Arawna
Summary: Congratulations are in order, Draco has graduated from 'Needing to get Laid' to 'Needing to get a Room'. Exactly what does this mean? Well...let's just say that Harry's very accepting of his feelings. Sequel to 'Daddy Needs to Get Laid.'


Title: Father Need to Get a Room

Author: Arawna

Disclaimer: Anything relating to the Harry Potter world does not belong to me, but to JKR and any and everyone else who has a finger in that cauldron.

A/N: Okay, I think it's a general consensus that everyone wants a sequel for 'Daddy Needs to Get Laid,' so here it is…It's set _slightly_ in the future, and the girls have grown and have graduated from Hogwarts.

* * *

Father Needs to Get a Room: 

"Father! Potter!" one blonde woman yelled from where she was held up with her sister. "Father! We have an emergency!"

Almost instantly, like he was standing right outside the door, Draco rushed into the small room, wearing a tuxedo with a white carnation tucked into his lapel. Harry waltzed in just a few steps behind him, but not in such a rush. He also wore a tuxedo with a matching carnation in his own lapel.

"Izzi, what's wrong?" Draco asked looking around frantically in search of what horrible villain would cause his daughter to call for him.

Izzi spun around to face her father, her white-as-snow gown flaring around her ankles. Behind her, Gabi cast a worried look at the men who entered, her gloved hands clutching at the fabric of a gown that matched her twin sister's. For some reason, unbeknownst to Draco, his daughters could get away with wearing white, where he couldn't; it washed him out where it made them glow almost iridescent.

"Gabi; that's what's wrong," Izzi answered, motioning her own gloved hands at her sister. "She's all of a suddenly not sure whether or not this is a good idea."

"Gabriella," Harry cooed, stepping toward the other blonde woman. "Of course it's a good idea. You've wanted this since I don't know when. And, he loves you as much as you love him. I promise. Hermione won't shut up about it."

Gabi looked at the older man, pouting. "You're right, Papa."

"Of course I'm right," Harry said, pulling Gabi into a hug, causing the chiffon in her dress to crinkle and crunch under the pressure. "Have you ever known me to be wrong?"

"Yes," both twins replied in unison.

"And in what way was he wrong?" Draco inquired, placing his hands on his hips, looking very effeminate. Neither of the girls pointed this out to their father; however, if it were Harry, they would've instantly accused him of being a ponce. Again.

"He used to date a Weasley," Izzi stated, in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes above Gabi's head; one tends to pick things up when living with three Slytherins. "Evidently marrying a Weasley isn't as bad a dating one."

Gabi 'pft'ed into Harry's shoulder.

"No," Izzi answered. "Brandon and Landon are our soul mates. The Weaslette - er, Aunt Ginny wasn't yours. Father is yours."

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed, clapping one hand to his forehead melodramatically. "How could I forget that!?"

Draco stepped forward, snaking his arms around the ex-Gryffindor. Gabi, aware of her father's intentions, pulled out of her stepfather's arms.

"I don't know," the ex-Slytherin murmured into Harry's ear. "I tend to remind you every night."

Draco then kissed Harry on the cheek as the twins cringed and made the grotesque sounds that went along with their fingers shoved halfway in their mouths.

"Father! Get a room!" Izzi bellowed.

Her father chuckled, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder. "This coming from the very same girl who told me multiple times that I, and I quote, 'needed to get laid'."

"Yes, we agree that you needed to get laid _then_," Gabi clarified. "But we also agree that you need to stop humping like bunnies _now_!"

"Gabriella!!" Draco chided. "That is not appropriate langu-"

Draco was cut off by the muffled sound of an organ playing through the large wooden door.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry murmured, detangling himself from Draco's limbs. "If we don't get going, Hermione will kill me for not having you two out there on time."

The twins took a quick look in the mirror before attaching themselves to their fathers' arms: Gabi's hand tucked into Harry's elbow and Izzi's hand tucked into Draco's elbow. Harry, who was in the lead couple with Gabi, pushed the door open. As if on cue, heads - mostly red - turned toward the now open doors to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at the pairs that emerged. The tell-tale flash of a Creevey was somewhere close at hand as the group walked down the aisle, toward the awaiting red-headed twins and the newly married Ginny, who just so happened to specialize in marriage bonds.

"Gods, they're beautiful," Harry heard Hermione gasp to Ron, who, up 'til recently, almost refused to believe his sons were marrying Malfoys.

"Of course we are," Izzi whispered through her smile. "We're Malfoys, it runs in our genes."

Draco snickered as Gabi giggled. Harry snorted in a discreet manner. Well, as discreet as a snort can be.

They came to the alter where their fathers placed a kiss on each of the girls' platinum foreheads before handing them off to the waiting grooms. The couple then took a seat at the very front bench, right next to Severus and across the aisle from Ron, Hermione, the Original Weasley Twins, and Mrs. Weasley.

If anyone had asked about the wedding and following reception, the consensus was that it was beautiful, thanks to the fathers of the brides, who were both rich beyond reason, and therefore created a beautiful and unforgettable setting for such an unforgettable day. Fairies of pastel hues floated and fluttered around the ceiling and charmed ice-sculptures decorated the buffet at the reception. The ice-sculptures of the grooms often tried to steal hors d'oeuvres from random guests.

Everyone congratulated the brides and grooms, as well as the parents of each pair of twins. During the reception, Brandon or Landon - Draco was never sure which was which - conjured the wizarding version of a karaoke machine, and the guests were having a splendid time taking turns singing their hearts out or watching as the newly-weds preformed duets or quartettes.

Draco stood at the back of the crowd, sipping at his flute of champagne, not particularly wishing to set foot on the make-shift stage and sing whatever lyrics the blasted machine decided to spit out for him to sing. With his luck, he'd have to sing something by some Yankee bint who seems to favor true love over one-night-stands. Not that he didn't favor the former over the latter, but he didn't really want to sing about it. Especially to that techno beat he wasn't very fond of.

"Everybody loved the wedding." Arms snaked around Draco's waist, which would probably explain the deep voice in his ear that he loved oh so much. "And the reception for that matter, too."

"Hmm," Draco purred. "Only second to our own."

"True," Harry agreed, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder, very much like what Draco had done just before the wedding. "However, at our own wedding, I didn't shag you senseless in the cloak closet."

"But you haven't…." Draco's voice died off as he looked over his shoulder at the Cheshire cat grin that was plastered across Harry's face. "Harry James Malfoy-Potter! This is my daughters' - _our_ daughters' - wedding. I am not about to lock myself in a closet-"

"But Draco, love," Harry whined. "You and I both know that this could very well go on until all hours of the morning, if only on the basis that Fred and George are here and whatever get-together they are present for always goes on forever. Anyway, by the time we get back to the Manor, I will probably die from exhaustion, and you know what kinda of damper my death puts on any kind of mood. I mean I can't see you practicing anything even _close_ to necrophilia."

"I love how you're considering me first on this," Draco cooed. "But if the Dark Lord - rest the pieces of his soul - couldn't manage to kill you, I doubt a little case of exhaustion would do the job."

"But Draco," Harry whined again, pushing his hips forward and into his husband's backside. "If the exhaustion won't kill me, then lack of blood to vital regions - such as, oh, I don't know…the brain - probably _will_ kill me."

A shudder passed through Draco as Harry's hard length pressed up against him. His eyelids fluttered shut as he said, "We'll be missed."

"No we won't," the dark-haired boy whispered into his ear while he nibbled on the soft lobe he found there. "Everyone is busy singing their hearts out and having too much of a good time. And if they did come looking for us, they would just assume we were somewhere else, like the loo, or that they'd just missed us at any given location, and that we're about elsewhere. Promise."

Draco wiped one elegant hand down his face with a heavy sigh. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"I can't believe I actually won this one," smirked Harry, pulling Draco out toward the entryway and to the large, walk-in closet where everyone's cloaks were hanging in neat rows. The blonde allowed himself to be pushed inside, quickly followed by his husband. With a muttered spell, they were locked in the small room.

-------------

"I can't believe it," Izzi whispered to Gabi as their new husbands dispelled the karaoke machine and, instead, used the mic and stage for stand-up comedy.

"What? That we just married men that think they're funny?" Gabi asked before taking a sip from her flute of champagne. Brandon transfigured a nearby stool into a puppet whose face was purple with a tuft of bright green hair on its head. Landon transfigured another stool into some sort of pepper on a pole.

"No. Father and Potter just locked themselves in the cloak closet," Izzi answered as she stood there watching her new husband make a fool of himself through the puppet.

"As per usual," Gabi commented, glancing over her shoulder. "Should there be an action taken in this situation?" Her eyes never left her husband as his whatever-it-was insulted the Mexican condiment, and her face never showed any diabolical plots being formed in her pretty little head.

"Of course," Izzi asked, a smirk set upon her colored lips. "What will it be this time?"

-------------

"You know, I'm beginning to have second thoughts," Draco whispered as Harry picked their jackets up from the floor. "About the whole 'giving away my-" Harry gave him a hard look. "-_our_ daughters' thing."

"You're always having second thoughts," Harry told him as he pulled his jacket on. Draco did the same. "About _everything_!Remember at our wedding, when it took us an hour to find you because you were having 'second thoughts'?" Harry placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. He then grabbed the door handle to open the door. "Anyway, the girls are gonna be-"

"Standing right outside the door?" Draco asked, looking over Harry's shoulder with something akin to horror in his eyes.

"No," Harry answered. "I was gonna say they would be-"

He turned and saw their daughters standing in the doorway.

"-fine."

Harry paled.

"Told you we'd be missed," Draco said in a panicked whisper.

Gabi waved a dismissing had at the couple. "It was less that you were missed and more that Izzi saw you seclude yourselves away."

Izzi shrugged.

Draco looked between his twin daughters. "You're not mad?"

"Why would we be?" Gabi asked, before her brow furrowed. "I mean, it's kinda disturbing to know such things about you two, but, hey, it's only natural right?" She smiled at her parents. "Shall we go rejoin the reception?"

Harry and Draco visibly relaxed and grinned sheepishly at the girls.

"On one condition," Izzi smirked.

-------------

"Fuck," Draco cursed as he stood before the congregation with Harry at his side. "I spawned demon children."

"You're just now realizing this?" Harry asked, glaring at the demons in question.

"Unfortunately…" Draco didn't need to finish the sentence as he cast an apologetic glance at Harry.

The dark-haired man sighed. "Might as well get this over with. They won't let us go anywhere and will probably find some other way to punish us if we don't do this."

"You're right," confessed Draco.

"Of course I am," Harry smirked.

A soft beat permeated from the re-summoned karaoke machine, drifting out over the guests as they stood there and watched.

Harry's eyes followed the lyrics as they appeared before him and his voice followed the soft music, drifting with it out to the ears of the couples that were holding onto each other. At the end of the first verse, Draco gave his voice to the song for the chorus.

_'When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time_

_Be faithful and true, devoted to you_

_That's what I had in mind when I said I do.'_

The couples on the dance floor began to sway to the slow love song. Draco and Harry, who weren't given that luxury, were quite content just looking into the other's eyes; green into gray into green.

A pale purple fairy hovered near Draco's head, but Harry didn't notice it as he sang to his husband.

_'When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time_

_Be faithful and true, devoted to you_

_That's what I had in mind when I said I do._

_Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you_

_That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind_

_When I said I do.'_

Applause rang through the high-arched hall when the song died and the singing couple left the stage. Izzi and Gabi were waiting for them.

"If you weren't grown…" Draco threatened with the point of a finger.

The blonde twins smirked at them.

"We could've made you sing that one from _Grease_," Gabi stated. Her smirk widened when she saw her daddy's eyes bulge. "Now what were you saying, Daddy?"

"Nothing," Draco squeaked.

Harry grinned beside him. He knew that Draco wasn't a big fan of the afore-referenced song.

"What are you grinning at, Potter?" Izzi asked. "We could've made you sing apart from each other. Given you each your own song."

"Nothing," Harry squeaked. He knew that if it weren't for the fact that he was singing with Draco, he wouldn't have been able to so it.

The women shared a smirk. "That's what we thought. Now, will you be finding yourselves a room from now on that _isn't _the cloak closet? Or in our general vicinity?"

The men nodded their heads in a unison that would rival the twins'.

"Now that that's all figured out," said Gabi. "Go have fun."

Harry and Draco began to make their retreat.

"Oh, and you can't go home 'til _we _dictate," Izzi called after them. The girls heard their fathers groan.

_**FINS**_


End file.
